¿Si o no?
by Petit Nash
Summary: Un romance. Una pregunta. Dos respuestas... y a veces no se obtiene lo que se esperaba. Pero a veces hay preguntas que no necesitan respuestas.


**N.A. **Hola. Aquí va una nueva historia, inspiración del momento... Aprovecho para decirles: _Estoy a punto de llegar a mi fanfic 100_ y estaré recibiendo todas las ideas que se les antoje hacer historia en honor a eso, aunque ya tengo pensado de que tratará el fanfic número 100 si alguno tiene una idea genial que compartir yo lo hago mi número 100. Saludos a todos.

**¿Si o no?**

Era una noche curiosa, una noche que resultaba triste, se veía en el rostro de Hotch, aunque la noche en si era hermosa, despejada, fresca, la luna iluminaba perfectamente el cielo y las estrellas brillaban como pocas veces... y sin embargo, cualquiera que mirará el rostro de Hotch pensaría que era una noche deprimente de tormenta. Estuvo en su oficina hasta muy tarde ese viernes.

Por la ventana miraba al exterior sin mirar realmente, hacia un rato que el equipo se había ido pero, pese a que era viernes y que necesitaban pasar una buena noche de equipo, no tenía ánimos para acompañarlos. Llevaba ahí, solo, un largo rato... Y meditaba, se sentía algo desdichado, llevaba acumulando ese sentimiento toda la semana... No tenía deseos de pasar una buena noche, a menos que fuera una que cambiará lo que había pasado unos días antes.

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?- Rossi entró a interrumpirlo de sus pensamientos

-No me apetecía mucho ir esta noche con el equipo- contestó Hotch alicaído- ¿por qué no estas tú con ellos?-

-Estaba pero me deje el celular y volví por él- contestó Rossi sentándose- ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada... sólo no me apetecía-

-Pues yo diría que hoy te sientes miserable, y cualquiera podría decirlo... ¿qué esta pasando, Aarón? No creo que quieras mentirle a uno de tus más antiguos amigos- Rossi lo decía con mucha seriedad y preocupación

-Pues...- Hotch soltó un suspiro- le pedí matrimonio a Emily-

-Enhorabuena, esa es una excelente noticia Aarón- contestó Rossi sonriendo- es una de las mejores noticias que he escuchado en un tiempo, especialmente viniendo de ti... ¿cuál es el problema entonces?-

-Ella me rechazo-

-¿Qué?- Rossi estaba francamente sorprendido- ¿Cómo es eso posible?... Han salido juntos por ¿cuánto, año y meses?-

-Un año y tres meses- contestó Hotch- y de verdad dijo que no-

-¿por qué?-

-Dijo que no era el momento-

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- contestó Rossi- ¿cuándo fue eso?-

-El domingo-

-Eso explica porque estas tan distraído esta semana- contestó Rossi- pero siguen juntos ¿verdad?-

-Sí... sólo, es que siento como si se hubiera hecho una fea grieta entre nosotros- le contestó Hotch regresando la vista a la ventana- no es sólo que haya dicho que no, es sobretodo porque no entiendo porque y ella no me lo dijo... como si temiera romper algo, cuando la respuesta rompió algo muy fuerte entre nosotros-

-Y con la muerte de Haley tan reciente... tu ánimo no esta para esto- contestó Rossi y lo medito un momento- pues vamos a solucionarlo ahora mismo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Vamos por Emily, ustedes tienen que aclarar esto ahora mismo, no puedes estar así más tiempo y sé que ella no debe estarlo pasando mejor porque te ama, así que vamos por ella-

Apenas terminó de decirlo y se levantó para salir, Hotch fue de inmediato con él. Emily debía estar tomando una copa con el resto del equipo, tal vez no iba a ser el lugar más intimo, pero Rossi tenía razón en apresurarlo, entre más pronto solucionaran eso mejor sería para los dos. Tardaron apenas unos diez minutos en llegar. Encontraron al equipo entre la gente. Antes de acercarse Rossi detuvo a Hotch.

-Yo hablaré con ella primero y la enviaré a hablar contigo- dijo Rossi mientras valoraba la situación- no te acerques a ella antes-

-De acuerdo- contestó Hotch

-Y veras que aclaras todo esta noche-

-Gracias, Dave-

-Y una cosa más-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Si después de esta noche acepta casarse contigo, yo quiero ser el padrino- aclaró con una sonrisa confiada

-Dalo por hecho-

Rossi fue directamente a donde Emily hablaba con JJ, las interrumpió y se alejo con Emily a otro lado del bar. Hotch mientras se acercó al resto del equipo, que lo recibió animadamente ya que habían esperado que el jefe también pasará un rato agradable con ellos, especialmente porque lo habían notado algo extraño y distante a lo largo de esa semana.

Hotch intento disimular tranquilidad y mantenerse tranquilo, relajado y no dar a conocer que era lo que realmente lo tenía ahí, evitaba mirar hacia donde Rossi hablaba con Emily. Se tomó una cerveza que le ofreció Morgan y fingió estar prestando atención a la conversación que ocurría entre el resto del equipo. Al cabo de unos minutos Rossi y Emily se acercaron a ellos. Emily le sonrió al equipo y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Hotch

-chicos ¿no les importa si me lo robo un rato?- preguntó ella

-En absoluto, Em- contestó García

-De hecho creo que igual no nos hacia mucho caso- agregó Morgan

-Gracias, los veo en un rato- dijo Emily guiñándoles un ojo y alejándose con Hotch detrás de ella

Hotch no tenía idea de que le había dicho Rossi a Emily, así que no sabía que hacer o decir o que tenía ella en mente. Simplemente sabía que algo tenía que pasar entre ellos, algo tenían que aclarar... en ese momento casi le daba igual que Emily lo hubiera rechazado, sólo quería saber porque, quería saber que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien y no iban a desmoronarse. Que no se acercaba el final.

Encontraron una mesa vacía al fondo del local donde podían hablar tranquilamente, Emily se sentó frente a él, parecía preocupada... Cuando estuvieron frente a frente hubo un momento de silencio. Hotch no sabía que decir.

-No soporto verte así, Aarón- dijo ella al fin- no quiero que seas infeliz-

-No soy infeliz- contestó él velozmente- soy inmensamente feliz... contigo-

-Lo sé... y yo soy muy feliz contigo-

-Entonces.. ¿por qué pasa esto? ¿qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó él mostrando su confusión y preocupación

-Aarón, querido, no estamos jugando a las adivinanzas- dijo Emily tomándole la mano suavemente- pregúntame lo que realmente quieres saber, sé que lo necesitas-

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?- soltó Hotch

Emily soltó un hondo suspiro... Había querido evitar esa respuesta, tal vez porque temía herir los sentimientos de Hotch, la muerte de Haley estaba tan reciente que los sentimientos aún estaban a flor de piel... aunque también eso era parte del problema. Pero era hora de olvidar las sutilezas y ser sincera con él, explicarle todo.

-Aarón... Te amo más que a nadie en la vida y me casaría contigo- dijo Emily- pero quiero que quieras casarte conmigo de verdad, porque eso es lo que deseas, no porque tienes miedo, no por la perdida...-

-Em... eso no es verdad-

-Aarón... Haley acaba de morir, ahora tienes a Jack contigo y las cosas en tu vida cambiaron totalmente... y sé que eso es complicado y difícil, mírame a los ojos y dime que no tienes miedo de más cambios y perdidas-

Hotch la miraba a los ojos y le costaba hablar, por primera vez se cuestiono que tan sensato había sido pedirle matrimonio a penas un mes después de la muerte de Haley, por primera vez se cuestiono si no era que temía también perder a Emily y que pensó que casarse con ella les daría cierta seguridad... ¿y no sería que por momentos el miedo le ganaba al amor?... No es que no quisiera casarse con ella, por supuesto que quería hacerlo, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero... tal vez ella tenía razón y no era el momento.

Miró fijamente a Emily, la recorrió con la mirada, conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, conocía sus expresiones, sus muecas, sus sonrisas, el tiempo que había pasado con ella era el mejor de su vida... Quería casarse con ella, estaba seguro... Y aunque en ese momento había dolor, miedo y dudas, sabía que quería hacerlo.

-Compré el anillo antes de todo eso- confesó Hotch

Emily sonrió. Sencillamente le sonrió pero no contestó nada... Siguió sujetándole la mano por unos minutos. No necesitaba decirle nada especial, porque esa mirada silenciosa significaba mucho, su sorpresa, su amor, su aceptación, la reiteración de que ella no se iba a ningún lado. La conversación se había acabado.

-¿Volvemos con el equipo?- preguntó Hotch

-No... en realidad quiero irme a casa ahora- contestó ella

Se tomaron de la mano para salir del bar, aunque fuera sin despedirse. El equipo entendería si desaparecían, tampoco eran indispensables para esa noche, sabían que ellos tenían su mundo privado... y además necesitaban esa noche en paz, de reconciliación, de volver a poner todo en su lugar...

Hotch llevaba en el bolsillo el anillo. Ella no sabía eso, no necesitaba saberlo aún. Tenía el anillo listo, porque en el fondo, pese a todo lo que había pasado, pese al miedo y a las perdidas, siempre había estado listo para eso... Era hora. Estaba listo.

**FIN**


End file.
